


고통과 온기

by ImSijik



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 상처로 고통스러워 하는 섀도우위버와 그 곁을 지켜주는 캐스타스펠라의 이야기.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	고통과 온기

“당신, 괜찮아?”

처음 그림자들에게 몸을 빼앗겼던 순간을 기억한다. 온몸이 타들어가는 고통에 정신을 놓을 뻔 했다. 그럼에도 불구하고 섀도우위버는 견뎌냈다. 팔과 다리가 타들어가듯 뜨겁고 사지가 찢기는 듯 아파왔지만 자신의 선택을 옳다고, 결코 실패하지 않을 거라 믿은 것이다. 하지만 그림자들이 두 눈을 앗아갔을 때는 모든 걸 인정해야만 했다. 자신이 실패했다는 것을. 자신은 완벽하지 않다는 것을. 오랜 세월 준비해왔던 계획은 물거품이 되었다. 이유는 간단했다. 섀도우위버는 그 이유를 자신의 ‘나약함’ 때문이라고 결론지었다. 그렇기에 그 긴 시간동안 획득의 마법을 행하지 않았다. 자신의 힘만으로는 성공할 수 없다는 걸 잘 알았기 때문이다. 자신보다 뛰어난, 태어날 때부터 힘을 타고난 아이가 나타나기를, 그 아이를 훈련시켜 함께 위대한 일을 하기를 그토록 오래 기다렸건만 아이는 도망쳐버렸다.

섀도우위버는 아이의 나약함을 눈치 채지 못 했다. 힘을 타고난 이도 나약하고 공포를 느낄 수 있다는 걸 전혀 이해하지 못 한 것이다. 그런 건 자신처럼 나약한 자들이나 느끼는 것이라고, 강한 자들을 우상시해왔을지도 모른다. 그러자 멀어지던 정신을 붙잡을 힘이 생겼다. 그들은 강하면서 고작 이 정도에 공포를 느끼고 도망칠 수 있다는 사실이 섀도우위버에게 일종의 위안을 준 것이다. 위안은 분노로 변했고, 분노는 힘이 되었다. 그들도 해내지 못 한 것을 자신이 해내겠다는 악에 바친 몸부림에 그림자들은 섀도우위버를 놓아주었다. 정확하게는 섀도우위버의 안에 머무는 것을, 섀도우위버의 분노가 자신들의 양분이 되는 걸 선택했다.

섀도우위버는 매일 힘의 대가를 치러야 했다. 진리를, 영광을 보고자 했던 눈은 항상 타는 듯이 아팠다. 어떤 날은 견디지 못 하고 눈에서 피가 흐르기도 했다. 가면 너머 섀도우위버의 눈동자는 그렇게 매일 같이 고통으로 타오르며 세상을 바라보고 있었다.

오늘도 마찬가지였다. 눈동자가 타오르는 듯 아팠지만 섀도우위버에게 고통은 일상이었기에 글리머를 가르치는 내내 내색 한 번 하지 않고 참을 수 있었다. 그러나 달이 일직선으로 놓이자 고통이 극에 달하였다. 이토록 격렬한 고통은 처음이었다. 섀도우위버는 자신의 감옥으로 돌아오기 무섭게 그대로 바닥 위로 쓰러졌다. 더 이상 버틸 수가 없었다. 가면 안은 이미 피로 흥건했으며 흐려진 시야는 바닥 위에 드리운 그림자조차 제대로 보지 못 했다. 그 그림자가 자신의 뺨을 감쌌을 때, 섀도우위버는 어깨를 움츠렸다. 어떤 고통이 또 자신을 뒤덮을지 모른다는 공포에 저도 모르게 몸이 떨렸다. 하지만 뺨에 닿은 그림자의 감촉은 부드러웠으며, 온기를 머금고 있긴 했으나 뺨을 태울 듯 뜨겁지는 않았다.

낯선 감각에 섀도우위버는 힘겹게 고개를 들었다. 여전히 흐린 시야 속으로 누군가의 얼굴이 보였다.

“캐스타스펠라.”

마이카의 재능 없는 동생, 자신처럼 그저 그런 능력 밖에 없는 평범한 마법사. 섀도우위버는 그런 자의 손길에 몸을 떤 자신을 용서할 수가 없었다. 캐스타스펠라의 손길을 쳐내고 일어나야만 했다. 그래야만 하는데 그럴 수가 없었다. 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라의 손에 자신의 몸을 맡겼다. 캐스타스펠라가 할 수 있는 일은 없을 것이다. 그녀에게는 아도라처럼 누군가를 치료할 만한 힘이 없으니까. 심지어 아도라조차도 자신에게서 그림자를 완벽하게 쫓아내지 못 했다. 분명 알고 있는데도 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라에게 의지할 수밖에 없었다. 타는 듯 한 고통 속에서도 차가운 바닥에 쓰러져 있는 건 싫었다. 타는 듯이 뜨거웠지만 그렇기에 더더욱 사람의 온기를 느끼고 싶었다.

“볼썽사나운 모습을 봐서 기분이 좋겠네?” 찢어진 입술 사이로 거친 숨이 새어나왔다.

말 한마디 내뱉기 힘들어하면서 고작 내뱉은 말이 비아냥이라니, 스스로가 한심했다. 캐스타스펠라가 손을 거두고 자신을 바닥에 내동댕이친다 해도 할 말이 없을 것이다. 그러나 캐스타스펠라는 손을 거두지 않았다. 오히려 섀도우위버를 자신의 품에 끌어안았다.

“괜찮아. 내가 곁에 있을게.” 섀도우위버의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다.

캐스타스펠라는 계속해서 같은 말만 반복했다. ‘괜찮아, 내가 곁에 있을게.’라는 말을. 그게 무슨 의미가 있다고 계속해서 반복하는지 이해 할 수 없었지만, 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻으며 그녀의 팔을 꽉 잡았다. 타는 듯한 고통 속에서 그나마 캐스타스펠라의 온기가 몸을 식혀주었기에 그녀를 내칠 수 없었다. 이 온기도 언젠간 지금의 고통처럼 익숙해지겠지, 라는 생각이 들었다. 아니, 그럴 일은 없다. 이 온기는 영원히 곁에 있지 않을 테니까. 그렇기에 의미 있는 것이다. 머리를 쓰다듬는 손길과 자신을 꽉 안은 팔에서 전해지는 온기는 아주 낯선 것이기에, 처음 고통에 빠졌던 그날처럼 정신을 집중하게 만들어줄 터였다. 그것만이 섀도우위버가 이해할 수 있는 범위의 온기였다.

그날 밤, 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라의 품에 안겨 잠이 들었다. 고통에 익숙해졌기에 그런 것이라고 섀도우위버는 생각했다. 캐스타스펠라가 자신이 잠든 뒤에도 계속 안아주고 있던 건, 이러한 사실을 몰랐기 때문일 것이다.


End file.
